Fangs
by FrozenBlossomz
Summary: Mikan Sakura's life is turned upside down, when a new student, Natsume Hyuuga enrolls in Alice Academy. Will his secert be endangered? Will her secret be found out? (Warning: MikanxNatsume, MikanxRuka, HotaruxRuka, slight MikanxHotaru and NatsumexRuka)
1. Transfering

Fangs

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice (I wish I did….)**

Summary: Mikan Sakura's life is turned upside down, when a new student, Natsume Hyuuga enrolls in Alice Academy. Will his secret be endangered?

**Kyouko: OMG, I can't believe this is my first fanfic!**

**Mikan: Congrats!**

**Natsume: Hn.**

**Kyouko: Brighten up Natsume! I know your secret(s) ̴! Hehehe..**

**Natsume: (burns part of Kyouko's hair)**

**Kyouko: Ow,ow,ow! What is wrong with you?! (Brightens up) Anyway, please review!**

**Mikan: Do it for me! (Does puppy face.)**

**Chapter one: Transferring**

A lonely figure stood up. He looked no more than thirteen. He had a cloak wrapped around, head to toe, and was lying on a bed. He lifted up a manga, and started reading.

"Natsume! Get down here!"

"Hell no Aoi! Not if there's anyone down there!"

Downstairs Aoi called, "Fine! Ruka, you can go now!"

Natsume sat upright, and then realized something. "Aoi just can it! I ain't falling for that crap again!" His room was dark except for some fire he summoned.

There was a knock at the door. "Go away."

"Oi! Natsume, it's me!"

Natsume walked to the door and opened it. "Oh, it is you. Why are you here anyway?"

"Well for starters, it's your birthday…."

"So? I don't give a damn about that."

"Natsume…..Natsume look at me."

Natsume didn't. Ruka forcefully made him look at him. (Ruka.)

"I didn't just come here because it's your birthday, I came to tell you I'm transferring to Gakuen Alice, or Alice Academy if you will."

"Then I'm coming too," Natsume muttered.

"Great!" Ruka beamed for one second, then frowned. "Sorry I got carried away."

"Don't bother."

Aoi busted in. "Mother, Father! Natsume agreed to transfer!"

Ruka muttered an apology.

Natsume glared at him, his best friend. "What. The. Hell…"

**Kyouko: Sorry about the short chapter.**

**Natsume: Phef... No kidding.**

**Mikan: Natsume be nice for once!**

**Hotaru: I'm in the next chapter... Right Kyouko? (Holding Baka gun)**

**Kyouko: *gulp* ri-right Hotaru...**

**Hotaru: *glares***

**Kyouko: I mean yes Hotaru-****sama****! (drops sweat.)**

**Mikan and Kyouko: Review, and see you next time!**


	2. The New Students

Fangs

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice (Yet….)**

**So sorry that this story sucks…. Gomen! My last chapter was messed up. I'm still new to this. (Stupid computer! It changed everything!) BTW Hotaru's is in this chapter…. She blackmailed me! Oh, before I forget, shout out to ****icecreamnova****, for being my first, (and only) reviewer ;-;. Well, here's Chapter 2!**

Chapter Two: The new students

Ruka dropped sweat, "Sorry Natsume!"

Mr. and Mrs. Hyugga (I haven't finished the manga, so if they are dead, pretend they're not.) ran into the room.

"Mom…. Dad…. WHY DID YOU USE RUKA AGANSIT ME?!"

"Honey, it was already arranged, so you had to go anyway."

"Oh yeah, it's a human school," Aoi piped up.

"Why are you sending us to A HUMAN SCHOOL!?"

Mr. Hyuuga glared at his daughter. "Natsume don't worry. There is a class for vampires only. It's called the D.A. You can go on missions, and bond with other vampires!"

"What about the other classes mixed with humans?" Ruka asked. (His parents told him.)

"You'll just have to try to blend in,"Mr. Hyuuga said.

_"__Easier said than done,"_ Ruka and Natsume thought.

************************************************** ****one week later**

Mikan Sakura woke up. (Note that Mikan, Natusme, Ruka, Hotaru, etc. are all sophomores in high school.) She searched her special star room. "Found it!" she pried open a box that said, "To the Baka, From Hotaru." Inside she found an alarm clock. She pushed a button and it yelled, "WAKE UP BAKA!" over and over again. She pressed the snooze button. _"It's the thought that counts right?" _She thought. She got ready for class.

"Yuu-kun!"

He turned. "Sakura-san!"

She giggled. "For the last time, call me Mikan." She walked into class.

"Mornin' ̴!" She called.

"Oh, Mikan-chan, you're on time today ̴!" Narumi-sensei said.

"Hai!" Mikan beamed, then saw…

"HOTARUUUUU!"

BAKA!

Mikan rubbed her head. "Your love is too hard to understand," she wimpered.

The bell rung.

"Everyone take your seats ̴!"

The students sat down.

"Today we have some new transfer students! Please welcome Natsume Hyuuga, and Ruka Nogi!"

Ruka tried his best to smile. "Hi, I'm Ruka Nogi."

All the girls, (except Hotaru and Mikan) screamed, "AHHHHH! He is so hot and cute!"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Natsume Hyuuga," he stated coldly.

"AHHHH! Natsume is so hot!"

He glared at them.

"HIS COLDNESS MAKES HIM MORE ATRACTIVE!"

Again, Hotaru and Mikan didn't care.

**Chapter 2 is done! Oh, BTW please review! If I don't get at least two reviews by the time I post Chapter three, I'll quit this story. (Yes, I'm desperate.)**

**So long for now! – Kyouko K.**

**(Call me Kyouko-chan or Kiko-chan)**


	3. Friend or Foe?

**Hey! Ch. 3 is starting…..**

**Narumi-sensei: Right after the commentary!**

**Natsume: Tch. Baka, gay freak…..**

**Kyouko and Hotaru: (Eye roll) Bakas.**

**Mikan: Kiko, when did you become like Hotaru?**

**Kyouko: Don't call me that stupid name, baka.**

**Mikan: *cries***

**Hotaru: this could be the start of a beautiful friendship…. (visual: $-$)**

**Kyouko: Whatever.**

**Gomen. It's testing week, and I am pissed. (Don't ask) I'm not dumb, but sometimes I hate these tests!**

**I also feel like no one's reading this *crap. (*Don't judge, I had Koko read your minds)**

**icecreamnova, arrigeto. You are the only one that reviews. Answer: I know right? Fangirls=annoying. ^-^**

**Ch. 3**: Friend, or Foe?

Natsume's POV

"Ok… now where to put you two…."

The gay freak was talking.

I seriously didn't want to be near humans, but, then again, I do feel a presence…

"I want to sit next to that guy."

I was pointing to a guy with grey hair, and blueish grey eyes.

"Ah, Youichi, raise your hand."

Youichi, rasied his hand.

I walked over. "You ain't human right?"

He paused for a second, then nodded.

I nodded. Then whispered very very quietly. "Ruka and I ain't human either. Us vampires got to stick together right?"

I wasn't paying attention.

"Ruka, you can sit next to Mikan-chan ~!"

The fangirls protested. Then I got annoyed.

"Shut it!" I yelled.

They listened.

Ruka sat next to Mikan.

"Hi, my name is Ruka!"

She rolled her eyes.

*Normal POV*

"Hn."

"You're Mik-"

"Just shut it Nogi."

A vein popped on Natsume's head. _Ignoring him is Ok, but telling him to shut it? Oh she's done for._

Really, Mikan could be nice, but something changed.

*FLASHBACK, MIKAN'S POV*

"Mikan-chan, starting today you will be in the D.A. class!"

"Narumi-sensei, why?"

"Well first of all you are half vampire," Persona said.

Ugh, I hate that creep. I heard rumors, and now it seems to be true.

"It's because I have the S.E.C. alice right?"

"And the nullification~!"

I huffed.

Narumi-sensei said, "You need to act serious like Hotaru-san now. Or else no one will take you seriously."

*end of flashback and POV*

*lunch* (A/N I just hate ariting abt class.)

Mikan knew. Oh great, two new vampires.

Natsume approached her.

"Oi, Pokla."

"Shut. Up….. you Pervert!"

She punched him, then left. Just as she left, she showed him her fangs.

"What?..." Ruka went up to Natsume.

"Oh, Ruka. Youichi's one of us."

"Cool! We'll see him in the *lowers voice* D.A."

**Mikan: You *sniff* c-called me a baka….**

**Kyouko: Mikan, I won't take you seriously like that.**

**Hotaru: *checking pictures of Ruka* Nice, nice, nice. These are gonna make me rich.**

**Ruka: Hotaru!**

**Natsume: *Burns camera***

**Hotaru: *shrugs, takes out two more***

**Mikan: read and review!**


	4. The DA

**Ahhhhhhh! I so happy! I want to thank the following:**

**Aria0906**

**Anillissa**

**Moonj2300**

**ktmorgan**

**icecreamnova**

**cuira11**

**for making my day! (I sound like as freaking stocker XD)**

**Well I'm back! No more tests so, YEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I happy now.**

**Ch. 4: The D.A.**

"Mikan!"

"Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan squealed, "Misaki-senpai!"

She hugged them. "So, how is my favorite couple~?"

Tsubasa blushed. Hard. Miskai laughed.

"Great, but I'm in charge!"

Whenever Mikan saw friends, she was bubbly. With enemies…. You get the point.

"We've been meaning to talk to you…"

"What?" Mikan interrupted, "About your wedding? Can I be a bride's maid?!"

Tsubasa slapped his forehead. "Mikan's having perverted thoughts now… oh no."

Misaki grinned. "Sure, but I don't know if this baka's the groom."

Tsubasa blushed. "Um, so anyway, why aren't you in the S.A. anymore?"

"Oh, I'm in the…. (Drops volume) D.A."

The couple fainted.

Mikan ran. She put on a stern face, and went to the D.A.

"Persona-nii." She bowed.

Persona whispers softly, "Morning Onee-chan."

She went to her seat.

Five minutes later, he spoke.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS. TODAY WE HAVE TWO NEW STUDENTS: NATSUME HYUUGA, AMD RUKA NOGI."

They stepped in. Shocked to see Mikan.

"This is a vampire class! Why is she here?" Ruka whispered.

"I don't know," Natsume said, but what he was thinking was, _'WTF is she doing here?!'_

"HYUUGA, YOU SIT WITH YOUCHI. NOGI SIT WITH MIKAN."

Persona only calls Mikan and Youchi by their first names, because, Mikan is his sis, and Youchi is his fav.

They took their seats.

"So we meet again, Sakura." Ruka whispered.

"Yeah…."

Ruka grinned. She was nice afterall!

A girl in the back row pipped up.

"Persona-sensei, I smell the blood of a human!"

Mikan shifted in her seat. You see, she was a vampire, human mix. Mother was human, father vampire. Persona was full vampire, but she was human, but looks like a vampire. Also acts like one.

"I assure you whoever that was, that it's just my breath. I sucked a human's blood yesterday."

**I'm a horrible writer…**

**Natsume: no kidding.**

**Kyouko: =_= '**

**As I was saying, I'm trying to make long chapters, but too much H/W! ****L**

**I'll try to make them longer. Summer vaca almost here, so lots of time!**

**I may not be posting around July 18- August 9. (Going to **********)**

**Bye for now!**

**-Kyouko-chan**


	5. Mikan's alices

**Ch. 5 is up!**

**OMG! I'm pumped. Why you ask? Cuz the peeps like this story!**

**A/N: be sure to check out my other story, ****Starstruck****. (BTW it's good… I hope.)**

**Thx to all who reviewed/viewed/read this story.**

**************** Ch. 5 : Mikan's alices**

Persona cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Anyway, your partners will be your partners for the year. So be nice to each other. I've got a meeting."

He started to walk out. "Oh, DON'T SUCK ANYONE'S BLOOD."

Ruka turned to Mikan.

"Someone sucked another vampire's blood?"

"Yeah… but that was two years ago, so don't worry."

"Who was the victim?"

"Oh… um, check the back of my neck."

He looked. His eyes widened. "You? Why would a vampire suck another vampire?"

"Um… maybe they were drunk?"

He laughed. "Sure. Maybe."

She smiled. "Ya know, you're not as bad as I thought."

He grinned.

"Oi."

They turned.

"Hyuuga." Mikan met his cold eyes. "No surprise you're in the D.A."

"Uh-huh. Why exactly are you here?"

"Well, I'm a vampire too."

"Hn. Why were you flirting with Ruka?"

"I wasn't. I barley met him."

She huffed.

" Hyuuga, Nogi, what are your alices?"

Ruka blushed.

Natsume grunted.

"Ruka, show her," said Natsume.

Ruka nodded. "Sure, but Sakura better not laugh."

Mikan nodded. "I won't."

Ruka used his alice. Out from the window, ten birds flew in… and Usagi, the bunny.

"Usagi-san!" Ruka exclaimed. He petted him.

Both their eyes gleamed.

"Nice work, _Ruka-pyon_." Mikan snickered.

Ruka stiffed. "Sakura, you said you wouldn't laugh!"

"Sure, but I snickered. Laughing is not snickering."

Natsume summoned a flame.

"Pokla, shut it or your hair gets it."

Mikan shrugged. "Try me."

Natsume lit Mikan's hair on fire, but she just nullify it.

"What the?!" Muttered Ruka. "No one could stop Natsume."

"Guess what's mine." Mikan said.

"Nullification?" Ruka asked.

"May-be." She quickly copied Natsume's alice.

She lit a flame.

Natsume and Ruka's eyes widen.

"The fire alice! That's why his flames didn't burn your hair!" exclaimed Ruka.

Mikan cackled. "HAHA. Wrong. I have the Nullifacation alice, as well as the S.E.C. alice."

She walked away. "None of you can hurt me~!"

"Wow, she sure is a bitch," said Natsume.

"She nice," said Ruka.

"You just don't know her yet."

Persona came back.

**** ** ½ an hour later (Boring class stuff)**

Mikan was satisfied.

_Showing up new kids, Check._

_Making a new name for Nogi, Check._

_Embarrass Hyuuga…. Going to save that for tomorrow._

"Class dismissed."

The D.A. students left…

Unsuspecting what was going to happen in tomorrow's class….

**End of Ch.5**

**Well, I'm going to try to make other chapters longer, and interestinger. (Interestinger is not a word right? Oh well.)**

**(Probably going to write on Tuesdays and Thursdays, or any day. (But mainly Tuesdays and Thursdays.)**


	6. The Plan

**Sorry! I had a major writer's block! This won't be the only chapter I post today!**

**Chapter Six: The Plan**

* * *

Mikan woke up extra early today.

Tuseday, June 8: The day of the prank!

Mikan's POV:

So, here's the plan:

I will pretend to flirt with Ruka-pyon.

Knowing Natsume, he will get angry that I'm flirting with Ruka.

When he storms over to me, I'll say loudly, "Natsume, are you jelly of Ruka and me?! I'm flattered."

When the whole class turns around, he would burn me.

This time I won't use my nullification. I'll get burned, then I'll run crying to Persona-nii.

He will get emmbaressed (I hope), but best of all, in big trouble.

Ha! Am I not a genius?!

* * *

**This is Kiko K. here!**

**Still, this is not the only chapter I'm posting today. Just wait!**


	7. Everything is going acorrding to plan?

**Hey, long time no see! I know I haven't updated any of my stories. Gomen! This is because I've been reading GA, and watch Nanatsu no Taizai. BTW, Nanatsu no Taizai rocks! ****J****Look, I know I promised 2 chapters yesterday, but my computer crashed! ;-; NOOOOO! But it's fixed now. :D it took forever for my mum to fix it.**

**Natsume: Yo, Baka.**

**Mikan: EH? Who ya calling a baka?!**

**Natsume: Tch. You are POLKA.**

**Mikan: NATSUME NO HENTAI!**

**Kiko: Kuro Neko, quit teasing her!**

**Natsume: Shuddup Baka.**

**Kiko: *shows fangs* (Realistic plastic ones)**

**Natsume/Ruka/Mikan: *backs off***

**Kiko: *Grins***

**Chapter 7: Everything is going according to plan?**

**Natsume's POV**

I woke up.

"Something's coming," I muttered.

I'm a guy who goes with my gut. I have a bad feeling about today.

I just skipped class. All of them.

I went out to a sakura tree, and started reading a manga.

**Mikan's POV**

Ah, the time is now! It's prank time!

I walked to the D.A. in side I was showing no emotion, what-so-ever, but inside, I was grinning ear to ear.

"Persona-nii."

"Mikan-nee."

I went to my seat.

Next to Ruka.

"Hello Ruka-pyon."

"Um… Hi Sakura." He turned around, not facing me, and muttered, "I could do without the _–pyon_."

He didn't think I heard that, but I did.

"Please, call me Mikan. You don't have to be formal."

"Okay!"

Wow I don't know how or why, but Ruka is as red as a tomato. Oh, if only Hyuuga saw that.

I looked around. No sign of Hyuuga! Grrrrrr! It was the perfect plan! DAMN IT HYUUGA!

I sat down quietly until the end of class.

I talked to Ruka a bit though. He just kept blushing and stuttering. Why?

**Normal POV**

Unknown to Mikan, Ruka is developing a crush on her.

Mikan may be calmer and everything, but she's as naïve as ever.

**Lunch**

**Ruka's POV**

I didn't see Natsume today at all. He's probably under another sakura tree- just like at our old school.

I ran into the garden. "Natsume! It's me Ruka!"

I backed up as Natsume stood in front of me.

"Natsu-"

"Oh, I just jumped down."

"It's not that, but you skipped class again."

**Until Monday!**

**Oh if you're up to it, you've got to listen to:**

**Season by Alisa Takigawa**

**Natsujou no Spectrum – from Nanatsu no Taizai/ (by?) performed by Ikimono-gakari**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE MUST READ!

OMG I am such a horrible person! ?

I feel so freaking terrible! GAH!GOD FORGIVE MY SIN!

So I read over my story so far and I decided to discontinue it. But GOOD NEWS!

Imma re-write Fangs and post it for all of my readers!

Again I am so freaking sorry! GOMEN'NE!

i will post the link soon.

Forgive me my precious reader I probably don't deserve!

Bye for now. :,(


	9. THE LINK TO FANGS! YAY!

so the link is

s/11617809/1/Fangs-Re-write

yay! please check it out!


End file.
